<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces by Amanda0G</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991097">Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda0G/pseuds/Amanda0G'>Amanda0G</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda0G/pseuds/Amanda0G</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a month since the battle with Kuvira. Republic City is broken from the war. Korra and Asami are back from their vacation in the Spirit World, but as Korra has learned...there's always another problem just around the corner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been nearly three years since I've written. It feels so good to be back! This will be a hurt/comfort story featuring Korra/Asami. I've never written in the Avatar universe, but I love these characters so much. I hope you enjoy it as much as I've been enjoying writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Republic City had changed so much since Korra had arrived over four years ago, fresh off the boat and bright-eyed at all the strange and amazing sights that greeted her. Back then, she had no idea of the life that waited for her. The friends she’d make, the horrors she would face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind whipped her short hair around her face. Korra leaned back in her seat and breathed in, the smell of nature all around despite the fact that they were in the middle of a bustling city. She looked to her left, smiling as her eyes met Asami’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was at the wheel of her satomobile, driving them through the now winding streets of Republic City, around the vines that people had grown to accept as part of their unique metropolis. Korra reached to brush her fingers through Asami’s hair, tangling in the smooth locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want us to crash?” Asami teased. “I’m trying to drive here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I wanted us to crash, I would have offered to drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a month since the new spirit portal had opened in Republic City. A month into the long, painful process of rebuilding everything Kuvira had destroyed. Korra and Asami had been hard at work, helping to pick up the pieces and get people back on track. So many had lost their homes, lost their livelihood in the attack. Even with all the work they had done, there was still so much to do. Korra almost felt guilty. It had been selfish of her to take a vacation in the middle of all that unimaginable loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing Korra’s turn of thought, Asami reached for her, her fingers twining through Korra’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then...the spirit world </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been just what Korra needed. Just what Asami needed. Korra felt a thrill as she thought of it. She had barely dared to share her feelings even before, when she had asked Asami to go with her. The spirit world had changed that. Everything was more clear there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra reached to catch Asami’s hand and she held on. “I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami smiled. “Someone has to drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra laughed. “No, I mean...I’m glad you’re here. With me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami met her eyes. “I know. Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was soft, full of a gentle caring that touched Korra in a way she didn’t know was possible. An angry shout startled them both out of the moment, and Asami swerved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Asami shouted, waving sheepishly at another driver as they sped past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>drive,” Korra commented, trying and failing to hide a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. That was definitely your fault,” Asami teased back. There was a grin on her face as she eased into the throttle and they sped down the street. The wind whipped their hair as they practically flew down the nearly abandoned road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive had actually been Korra’s idea. The pair had been buried in the rebuilding effort, each bringing their own strengths to the city’s aid. That morning, Korra had walked in on Asami in her office and found her asleep in her seat, her head slumped on the desk and engineering designs scattered across the normally pristine room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Korra hadn’t wanted to wake her. She looked so peaceful, so...beautiful, honestly. She had always been a little jealous of how Asami could effortlessly put herself together. The outfit, the makeup, the hair. Sure, at first she had thought Asami was just a pretty face, flirty and insincere. But even then, when she’d had feelings for Mako and thought Asami was just getting in the way, Asami still found a way into her heart. Despite how complicated things got, they somehow managed to become friends. They had been through so much together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra blinked, noticing now that they had stopped. Asami looked at her, concern in her eyes. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I’m sorry. I was just thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami looked unconvinced. “You said you thought I needed time off, but I’m pretty sure we could both use a break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra smiled. “You’re right about that.” She looked around them, taking in the site of what had once been a groomed and well-kept park, but was now tangled with spirit vines. Most people would have been quick to complain about the change, but Korra thought it was beautiful. Spirits floated amongst the towering trees, weaving between the branches and the vines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Asami. This is perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami winked at her. “I know. Come on.” She didn’t bother opening the door, but jumped out of the satomobile, landing lightly on her feet. She stretched out a hand and smiled. “Walk with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Korra climbed out and took Asami’s hand, fingers automatically twining together. It just felt right. No pressure, no expectations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked together through the park, pausing occasionally as a spirit came up to talk to Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we can’t go back to the spirit world with everything that’s going on, I thought this would be close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra squeezed Asami’s hand. “I haven’t felt this at peace since we got back.” She bumped Asami’s shoulder with her own. “This was my idea, you know. I’m obviously not as good at planning a romantic date as you are. I just thought you’d love a nice drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami pulled Korra closer, her free hand sliding up Korra’s arm to rest on her shoulder. “You were right. And I thought you’d enjoy being close to the spirits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra didn’t answer. Asami was too close now. Korra leaned in without thought or conscious effort, brushing Asami’s lips with her own. They had kissed before, but somehow it still surprised her when Asami pressed against her, deepening the light touch into something more. They parted, neither speaking, resting against each other with their foreheads touching. As if by a common thought, they began walking again, slowly making their way around the park, fingers still intertwined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed there until Korra’s stomach started to growl. At first she ignored it until she noticed Asami’s look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Korra asked, feeling her face flush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, either there’s a platypus bear in this park or one of us is hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s face grew even warmer. “I, um. Well, maybe I am a little bit hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed. “It’s okay, me too. You want to go get something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” Korra said with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their trek back to the satomobile took less time than Korra expected. She hadn’t realized they’d already made a nearly complete loop around the park. Time just slipped away when she was with Asami. They each climbed back in the car and Asami turned it around, taking them back towards the heart of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the buildings on this side were in various states of ruin. Some had a gaping hole through the side, revealing the rooms inside, while others were untouched. They drove past several heaps of rubble that had once been businesses or apartments. A few people wandered the streets, some families that had returned, hoping to salvage some shred of their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the bliss of their morning together, Korra felt her heart sinking again as the sight of them drove home the cold reality of what Kuvira had done. For a second, Korra felt the old doubt slipping in on her. She was the Avatar. She’d had her chance to stop Kuvira at Zaofu, but she wasn’t ready then. She’d fought so hard to accept what had happened to her during her fight with Zaheer and everything in the three years after that, but healing was not something that could just happen overnight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra felt the gentle pressure of fingers on her skin. Asami slid her hand down Korra’s arm, then gripped her hand, almost as if she had been reading Korra’s mind. “You did everything you could. And more, Korra. You didn’t just stop her, you saved her. Don’t forget that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra squeezed Asami’s fingers. She didn’t answer, they just drove in silence. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe Asami, more that she didn’t know how to respond. Asami trusted her. Ever since her arrival in Republic City, both her actions and motives had been questioned and people had doubted her. Back then, she’d seen it as a challenge, even though it had hurt. Now she still felt vulnerable, and she hated that feeling. Even though, as Asami had said, that was exactly what had enabled her to talk Kuvira down in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Asami. For everything. I don’t think I’d be here if it wasn’t for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forget how strong you are, Korra. And I don’t mean the bending and your Avatar spirit. I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Give yourself some credit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of affection flooded Korra, and to her surprise she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. “I’ve had a lot of people who’ve believed in me. My parents, Tenzin, Mako and Bolin, even Beifong. But somehow...somehow when you say it I just… I don’t know, I guess I believe it more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami smiled at her, and Korra was surprised to see a slow blush creeping up her face, almost as if she were caught off guard by what Korra had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden explosion drowned out the sound of the satomobile and dust billowed across the street in front of them, coming from somewhere off to the right. Korra instantly recognized the sound. It wasn’t the sound of an explosion like the ones Varrick had designed. It was bending, the sound of earth crashing and breaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami slammed on the brakes and the car came to a neat stop, spinning to face towards the explosion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what,” Korra said, even as she was already leaping out of the satomobile. Behind her, Asami retrieved her electrical glove and jumped out to join Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded and they set out at a run, towards the billowing cloud of dust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few faint shouts and screams. No doubt more of the evacuees that had returned, hoping to find their homes livable. Instead they had found more of the same violence they had fled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra didn’t stop to think what might have caused the explosion. In the aftermath of Kuvira’s attack, there had been plenty of criminals trying to take advantage of the chaos. She didn’t think much of their type, petty lowlifes who had no problem taking from those who had nothing left. Not so long ago, she might have felt some excitement, or more accurately satisfaction, from the idea of facing down such people. Now she only felt a hollow ache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra and Asami came around the corner. Korra moved swiftly, bending the air to clear the cloud of debris so they could see what was happening. A group of evacuees huddled together, clutching several children at the heart of their group, trying desperately to shelter them. There were five attackers, a mix of earth and firebenders by the look of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra stepped ahead of Asami. “Hey! Leave them alone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thugs turned swiftly towards the pair. They might have belonged to one of the street gangs, but Korra wasn’t sure. Mako would have known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was little hesitation in their response, even though they must know she was the Avatar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra and Asami flew into action, both splitting off to handle their own targets. They worked together effortlessly. Korra blocked a fireblast from one, spiraling the flame harmlessly away from herself before stamping one foot down, the ground rocking beneath the man. He stumbled, and then the earth sprouted around his feet, up to his neck, locking him in place. Two others came at her, earth and fire flying her way. Korra threw up a quick earth shield, sliding to the left even as their attacks impacted her shield. She slipped around the earthen wall and threw a blast of air. The firebender caught her attack square in the chest, flipping twice before he landed in a cloud of dust. She caught sight of the earthbender fleeing into a nearby building. In a quick motion, she had buried the firebender the same way she had her first attacker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra spared a quick glance at Asami and saw she had her two benders under control. “I’m going after him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dashed into the building, pausing to allow her eyes to adjust to the lighting. The lights inside were on, flickering a bit as the power fluctuated, still not back to normal after the battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra didn’t see the earthbender anywhere. She pulled on her firebending and held the flame in her outstretched fist, wary of any surprise attack as she started her search. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra both heard and sensed the low rumble as it began. She dashed around a corner and saw the earthbender. His arms were raised, and as he met her eyes, he jerked them downwards. Korra flung a fireball at him, but it was too late. The building was crumbling around them. She flung her arms up to catch the floor above her as it collapsed, but something struck her head. Light flashed in her vision and she crumpled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami finished tying the two thugs together. Their heads sagged, both unconscious from the shock of her glove. She didn’t spare them a glance once she had finished tying them. The evacuees were huddled close together, looking fearfully now at Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Asami assured. “I’m with the Avatar, you’re safe now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue to her words, the ground shook again. Stone creaked and snapped and the ground beneath Asami’s feet bucked. She steadied herself and spun around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami could only watch in horror as the building collapsed. Slowly at first, the top floors leaning precariously as the battle inside destroyed critical supports. Then it all happened at once. The middle of the building crumbled in on itself and stone and timber crashed to the ground. Dust and debris filled the air, rushing out from the structure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard more carnage as the building landed atop the neighboring house. She couldn’t see through the dense cloud that filled the street. She couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t the dust in the air, though that alone would have been enough to choke her. She had stopped breathing the moment the building had begun to topple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was moving without conscious thought. Slow, jerky movements. One foot in front of the other, until she was running blindly towards the site of the destruction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was she going to find? Had Korra been able to bend herself to safety? Images flashed to her mind unbidden, unwanted. Korra’s body, crushed beneath the unforgiving stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the swirling dust, she didn’t see the low, crumbling wall, until she ran right into it. It caught her in the shin and only her quick reflexes saved her from a complete tumble to the ground. She caught herself on her hands and got swiftly back to her feet and stumbled on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never before had she so wished she had some bending. She could bend a gust of air so she could see, so she could find Korra. Or even better, she could have caught the building and stopped this all from happening. Asami had always relied on her wits and skill and expert knowledge in engineering. All that had done for her was allow her to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was going to happen while being powerless to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came to the edge of what had been the foundation. The bulk of the building had collapsed to her right, but it had crumpled the stone at the base into a crude mass of stone, wood, and glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami picked around the walls until she found a blown out section with a promising dark cavern leading out of her limited vision. Squinting inside, she spared a glance at the rest of the structure. Logically, crawling into a newly collapsed building was beyond stupid. As the rubble settled, it was bound to shift and cause new collapses that could fill any remaining spaces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it was with full knowledge that she ducked into the crack in the wall and ventured into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where it had been difficult to see outside in the cloud of dust, it was impossible here. Brief flashes of light blinded her as the various light fixtures and electrical devices shorted, still powered. Asami would have to be careful. There could be exposed wiring blocking her path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shielding her eyes from the blinding flashes, Asami fumbled for the flashlight at her belt. She coughed as she thumbed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> switch. A swath of dim yellow light cut through the dark. Asami covered her mouth and nose with her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra! Korra! Can you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only response was a dull clatter as something shifted and more of the structure crumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami picked her way carefully through the wreckage. She had to wind her way through what used to be rooms, climbing over stone that blocked her way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra! KORRA! Please...please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart stuttered as she saw a darkened patch of wall, still mostly intact. Scorch marks marred the surface and a portion of the doorframe still smoldered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Firebending. She was here.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami didn’t know how long she had been searching. Scattered thoughts bounced around in her brain, her mind too overwhelmed to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>think.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shone the light around what used to be a long hallway, looking for any sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she saw it, she let out a small choked sound. A hand stuck out from the rubble. In her state, it took a moment to process that it was a large hand, pale-skinned, with two golden rings that glinted dully in the light of her flashlight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not her. It’s not...not her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami felt along the collapsed wall, searching for any way through. She reached the end of the hall and it really was the end. Stone blocked her path forward. Strangling a cry, she turned and worked her way back, past the motionless hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must be the Earthbender Korra had been fighting. If he was here, then Korra had to be close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami found a way through, though the engineering part of her told her that the narrow gap was definitely not structurally sound. Ignoring that voice in her head, she squeezed through as gracefully as she could manage, trying not to disturb the leaning walls that held the space open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have gone for help. Bolin and Mako were in the city. Bolin’s earthbending would make easy work of the search. But did Korra have that long? If she was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>no. I can’t think about that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KORRA!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami stood, holding her breath, waiting desperately for a response she was so afraid would never come. Then she heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...’Sami…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was so soft, Asami barely heard her over the creaks and groans of the slowly shifting stone around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through her desperation, some reason took over and Asami worked her way forward, slower now as she shone her light around the room. The light flickered over a blue spot, stopped, and then flashed back. Korra’s blue clothes stood out in the light against the dark stone around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra,” Asami gasped. Forgetting all caution, she surged forward, scrabbling over the debris in her way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was streaked in blood mixed with dirt, caking her face. But her eyes were bright, shining brilliant blue in the light. Asami knelt beside her, wanting nothing more than to pick her up right there and hold her close. Reason held her back. If Korra wasn’t trying to bend her way out, then something was horribly wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami flashed her light over Korra, checking to see how bad her injuries were.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...you’re…’Sami…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Asami whispered, completely focused on getting Korra out of there. “You’re going to be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Avatar grabbed at Asami’s arm, her fingers slipping weakly on Asami’s wrist. “Not safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami didn’t answer. She’d found the problem. A slender piece of wood jutted out of Korra’s side and looked like it pinned her to the floor. Rubble was strewn across her legs, but from what Asami could see it looked like Korra’s legs were trapped, but not crushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Asami barely registered the question. She reached to touch Korra, brushing her face with gentle, trembling fingers. “I have to get you out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to save him. He was...he...brought it down. Right on top of us. I...stupid. Should have seen…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami leaned in now, tears spilling over her cheeks. “This is not your fault. You did everything you could. I need you to focus. Look at me, Korra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s eyes were unfocused. She blinked slowly, obviously fighting to clear her head and do what Asami asked. “Asami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here. Korra, I’m here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comprehension flickered in Korra’s eyes, and for a moment the fierce determination Asami knew so well shone through. As quickly as it came, it flickered and Korra mumbled more incomprehensible nonsense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami leaned in close, bringing her light up to inspect the mat of blood on Korra’s face. She clearly had a head wound, but with the mess of mixed blood and dust, she couldn’t find it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying her flashlight aside, Asami took Korra’s face in her hands to ground her. “Korra. You have to focus. I’m not losing you now. Stay with me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra clung to Asami’s voice. Her breathing rasped and caught, but she seemed more calm, focused. One of Korra’s hands flicked out, and the motion ripped a gasp of pain from her. At the same time, a low rumble filled Asami’s ears and stone rose out of the floor, four pillars slowly sliding into place to support the rubble above them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra,” Asami gasped. “You need--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not safe. You know that...better than…” Korra trailed off, losing focus again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The short burst of earthbending had exhausted Korra. Knowing they were losing precious time, Asami grabbed her flashlight and stood, hunched over under the low ceiling above her. She needed something to lever the stone over Korra’s legs. That was something she could handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami found what she needed in the tangled wreckage of a doorframe. She tore the strip of decorative wood from what was left of the doorway and inspected it. It was thick enough to support a load at the right angle. One problem down. The next could be helped with some critical waterbending, but Asami wasn’t sure Korra could handle that. If there was even water nearby that the Avatar could pull from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami knew she could free Korra’s legs. But if she tried to carry Korra out of there, she would have to deal with the shard of wood through Korra’s side. Simply pulling her free could open the wound even worse and Korra would bleed to death before they made it to a waterbender who could knit the wound closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Asami returned to Korra’s side, the Avatar’s eyes were closed, her lips parted, but no sign of breathing. Asami dropped the strip of door trim and her light. The flashlight clattered, shining a beam upwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra! Korra, please. Wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trembling fingers felt for a pulse at Korra’s throat. Asami gasped with relief when she felt a faint flutter under her fingertips. She had to wake Korra up. Asami was no healer, but she knew that sleep was a danger now. She bent close, stroking Korra’s face. She wasn’t even sure what she was saying, nor did she hear the panic in her own voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it! You didn’t survive Zaheer to die to some lowlife thug. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“WAKE UP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s eyes flickered, bleary and still unfocused. Asami kissed her, her lips gentle and wet with her own tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Just so tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. We’re almost there, okay? I need you to stay awake. I think you have a concussion.” One hand still on Korra’s cheek, Asami fumbled for her forgotten flashlight. She shone the light on Korra’s stomach, then shifted to inspect the wound closer. It wasn’t as bad as it had looked at first glance. The wood was streaked with blood, but it was small, about the width of Asami’s thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Korra. This might hurt,” Asami warned. She slid her hand under Korra’s ribs, moving down her side to feel for the other end of the wooden shard. She had to know if it had her pinned to the floor as she had first thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra groaned, but didn’t fight Asami’s search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tear’s stung Asami’s eyes. “I’m so sorry. I’m done.” She pulled her hand free. “I don’t think you’re pinned, but I’m worried about moving you. I can free your legs, but I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it. I’m...fine. I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave it to Korra to say she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a little different than mine,” Asami said, a soft laugh slipping out with the concern in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra smiled. “You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re delirious. I don’t want to hurt you, but we don’t have much choice. If I don’t move you, we’re going to die when this thing decides to fall on us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s gaze sharpened now, but she didn’t force any of her bravado. Asami knew Korra’s first choice would be for Asami to leave her and save herself, but they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. Her eyes held Asami’s. “Do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami nodded. She took Korra’s hand and squeezed, her thumb stroking gently. She picked up the doorframe and stood. Propping the end of the wood trim inside the gap of stone she slowly, carefully lifted. Korra braced herself on her elbows, straining. As Asami cleared enough space, Korra pushed herself back and her legs slipped free. She collapsed, panting in short, ragged breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami left her flashlight on, but clipped it back in place on her belt. “Okay, let’s get you out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crouched by Korra, sliding one arm under the woman’s shoulders while pulling Korra’s left arm over her own. Slowly she stood, pulling Korra up with her. Korra’s boots scraped at the floor as she tried to support her own weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbalanced on the shifting rubble, Asami lost her footing and the pair nearly tumbled into the wall. Korra pushed back against Asami’s weight, holding them both steady long enough for Asami to get her feet situated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra gasped and choked, succumbing to a fit of coughs from the effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spirits, Korra. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to speak through the wracking coughs, Korra just clutched at Asami’s shirt with her free arm. As the coughing fit subsided, she loosened her grip but didn’t let go, her fingers tangled in Asami’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami swallowed hard. “Korra…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Korra assured her. Her fingers slipped free and she shifted her weight, still supported by Asami. Her knees bent slightly, feet spread. Asami recognized the stance. Strong, unmoving. Korra’s arm moved, arm straight first, then sweeping up in front of her. The building rumbled again as the earth shifted. It was a slow, careful bending. Asami knew it took focus. She cast a worried glance at Korra and was met with the white, glowing eyes of the Avatar. Wounded as she was, what might have been a simple application of earthbending on any other day was a struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The earth shifted, moving aside the rubble ahead of them even as pillars rose to support the floor above. A sliver of light broke through the darkness, widening as Korra cleared a path. Asami was moving as soon as she saw the light. Korra’s feet moved at first, helping Asami, but then Korra went slack as her eyes returned to brilliant blue. Her head sagged and Asami shifted her grip on her girlfriend, now backing out of the building and pulling Korra along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart pounded. “We’re almost there, Korra!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a cloud of dust, Asami pulled Korra out into the clear. She lowered her to the ground and rushed to her side. Korra’s eyes flickered open, then shut again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m awake,” Korra mumbled. “Don’t...worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to call Tenzin,” Asami promised. “We’ll get Kya here to heal you. Just hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami’s heart tore when she stood, leaving Korra in the dirt. She had to get help, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami raced towards the sound of voices, finding a small crowd there, voices raised and mingling as everyone discussed the building collapse. She rushed a young man and grabbed him by the shirt. She could tell by the sudden terror in his eyes that she had frightened him, but she didn’t let go. “I need a phone. Now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm going to try for daily updates as I have more time off work with COVID19. I'm still several chapters ahead with writing, and I'm hoping I can keep it going at that pace!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had taken what felt like forever for Tenzin to arrive on Oogi, Kya and Jinora riding in the saddle. The three of them leapt off the flying bison almost before he had settled to the ground. Tenzin took in the scene, eyes wide, as Kya rushed to Korra’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Tenzin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami backed away from Korra to give Kya space as the waterbender pulled water from the pouch at her side and instantly started work on the healing process. Asami watched Kya as she searched, trying to determine the most life threatening injuries first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin approached, his voice more calm now. “It’s all right, Asami. What happened here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami met his eyes. “I don’t know. I mean, we were driving when we heard an explosion. We found these benders that were attacking a family. Korra and I stopped them, but one of them ran inside that building. She went after him. I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at Korra, the rubble of the building that had collapsed only feet away. “He was an earthbender. Korra said he brought the building down on top of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tenzin looked alarmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to be okay,” Kya said, sounding distracted. “I’ll stabilize her here, but I need to get her in some water to continue the healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinora nodded. Her face was pale, but she exuded a sense of calm. “I’ll tell Mom and Uncle Bumi to get ready for us.” She flew up onto Oogi’s back, where she settled into a meditative stance to transfer her spirit body back to Air Temple Island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin stood by Asami, watching as his sister worked to heal Korra. “It’s going to be all right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra woke to the peaceful sound of distant waves, and the gentle song of windchimes in the air. It was familiar, comfortable. She recognized the sound. She was in her room on Air Temple Island. But how had she gotten here? She and Asami had gone for a drive, and then… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra sat bolt upright, regretting the abrupt movement as soon as she did it. To her left, she heard a slight gasp of surprise and turned to see Asami, half asleep but wide eyed. As soon as she saw Korra was awake, she jumped out of the chair she had been sleeping in and pulled Korra into a gentle hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re awake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra hugged her back. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami pulled back, concern knitting her brows closer together. She brushed Korra’s face, her eyes moving upwards towards Korra’s hairline. Korra’s hand followed unconsciously, and she felt a faint ridge along her brow that hadn’t been there...</span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday? What day is it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you remember,” Asami encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um. We went for a drive, and you took me to the park. We were together. And then, I think…” Frustrated, she dropped her head in her hands as a sharp ache throbbed across her brow. “There was a fight, wasn’t there? I just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered the dark. Sparks flashing in the dust. She was trapped? Her eyes widened. “You saved my life. I think. I remember being alone, and I thought…” She shook her head. “It’s still a blur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Asami’s voice sounded relieved now. “It sounds like the important memories are still there. And for the record, we wouldn’t have gotten out if you hadn’t used your earthbending skills to clear a path.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra smiled. “You would have gotten us out one way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami’s eyes went again to the scar on Korra’s brow and she reached now, gentle fingers brushing over the wound Kya had mended. “How are you feeling? Kya said there could be some lingering pain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Korra assured. “Just a little stiff, but give me a day or two and I’ll be as good as new.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami didn’t look reassured. Korra frowned and caught her hand, holding it between both of hers. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first Asami looked away, but then she met Korra’s gaze. “You were hurt so bad. I was so worried, Korra. I didn’t think…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Korra soothed. “I’m okay, Asami. Really. I’ve had worse, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami finally smiled. She brought her other hand up to touch Korra’s hands. “I know. I just can’t get the image out of my mind. All I could think about...I kept picturing… When I watched Kuvira crush my father, and then you… The building was collapsing and all I could do was watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As tears pooled in Asami’s eyes, Korra tugged on her hands, pulling her up and onto the bed beside her. She pulled her close, probably hugging her harder than she meant to. Korra held her, feeling Asami’s body against hers, Asami’s hands gripping her shoulders tightly. Korra pressed her face into Asami’s hair, her voice soft and gentle. “I’m here, Asami. And I’m okay, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami held on to Korra, burrowing her face into Korra’s shoulder. Korra kissed Asami’s hair and whispered more soft assurances until she felt Asami begin to relax in her arms. They pulled apart and Asami wiped her eyes, looking somewhat sheepish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. You’re the one who got hurt and here I am falling apart,” Asami apologized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry. You have every right to be upset, Asami. We’re in this together now, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami’s eyes drifted to Korra’s lips, and Korra felt her breath catch, her pulse doing a weird beat in her throat. She reached for Asami, brushing the dark hair away from her face, her fingers trailing Asami’s jawline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened with a bang. Korra and Asami both jerked around, eyes wide and a bright flush creeping up their cheeks. Bolin bounded in, completely oblivious, and caught both of them up in a crushing hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so glad to see you two! And you’re awake! And...did I interrupt something? Are you okay, Korra? Ohh, I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have hugged you like that. Do you want me to get Kya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami blushed furiously. Korra found her hand and squeezed her fingers, grinning at Bolin and hoping he didn’t notice the heat in her face. “No, you’re fine. I’m all right. Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Bolin, she noticed Mako lingering near the door, while Jinora and Opal had crowded into Korra’s bedroom, both grinning when they saw Korra was awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Opal said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Opal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crowded around, all talking at once. Did she remember what happened? How was she feeling? Did she want to play with the flying lemurs? Wait--when did Ikki and Meelo get here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s bed was getting crowded now. Meelo perched over her shoulder, and Ikki sat in Asami’s lap, grinning up at both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Korra could use some rest and some peace,” Tenzin said, appearing in the door beside Mako. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids protested--Bolin included--but Tenzin’s stern glare was enough to get them moving after more quick hugs from Korra. Ikki and Meelo rode out on air scooters, Opal and Bolin left with Bolin promising to bring sweets back for Korra. Mako lingered, looking a little awkward, but determined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...Chief Beifong and I did some digging into the attack. If--” Mako glanced at Tenzin. “Uh. If you’re feeling up to it, Korra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami sat up straight. “What did you find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve seen a lot of gang wars on the rise. Mostly focused on fighting to land on top after everything. The Chief thinks you got caught in the middle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Korra asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Something’s off. Asami told me the earthbender you fought pulled the building down on top of you and killed himself in the process. That sounds a lot more desperate than just a common street thug. I don’t have any solid proof yet, just a theory. But I’m not going to stop looking until I find out who’s responsible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help?” Asami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe some of your contacts might know something? It wouldn’t hurt to ask around. I’m going to hit the streets with Bolin and see what I can find. Some of the gangs might know what’s going on. They just need the right, uh, motivation to share.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need some extra muscle?” Korra offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Mako and Bolin can handle it,” Tenzin said firmly. “I want you to rest, Korra. Kya says your body still needs time to heal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As always, Korra felt the anger and impatience flare up, but she held herself back from snapping at Tenzin. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have her best interests in mind, but she hated being told to sit by and do nothing while everyone else was out there possibly risking their lives. “Fine. But I’m not going to just sit in here and do nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Asami said. “We’re going to figure this out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin nodded. “I’ll tell Kya you’re up. Once she makes sure you’re not going to suffer any lingering effects, I’m sure the others would appreciate your help. In the meantime, I’m sure some air support wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on what’s going on in the city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea,” Mako agreed. “We’ll hit the streets and they can watch for anything strange happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll let you rest, Korra. Pema will be up in a while to bring you both some food.” He stepped closer and rested a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re all right, Korra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tenzin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin turned and left, leaving Mako still halfway in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh,” Mako started, still looking awkward. “I’m glad you guys are okay. If you need anything, I’m here.” He smiled at both of them and then, closing the door behind them, left the pair alone once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra leaned her shoulder into Asami’s and grinned. “At least he didn’t salute us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed. “I don’t know, I think he might have if he hadn’t left when he did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra laughed with her. It felt good. Her friends were here, Asami was here. They had a plan, and tomorrow, after Kya had cleared her, she would be out there with Asami helping track down whoever was responsible.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little happier chapter this time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as the others had left the room, Asami started to return to her chair to wait until Kya showed up. She felt Korra’s hand grip her wrist, gentle, firm. Asami looked down and found herself gazing into Korra’s brilliant blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay,” Korra urged. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Asami sunk back onto the bed beside her. Korra’s grip on her wrist shifted, her hand twisting to tangle her fingers in Asami’s. They just sat there, holding on to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra winced, lowering her head into her free hand, grunting so softly Asami wouldn’t have heard her if they hadn’t been so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra?” Worry flooded Asami’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Avatar shook her head and quickly lowered her hand. Her eyes still held a whisper of pain in them, in the faint stress lines around them and in her brows. If Asami hadn’t known her so well, she might have missed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Korra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine? You said that when you had a chunk of wood sticking out of your side and a hole in your head, Korra. We need to talk about your definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra grinned, looking a little sheepish from Asami’s gentle scolding. “Did I really? I don’t…” Her eyes left Asami’s and she looked like she was having an internal struggle of some kind. “I don’t remember... Was it really that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya said…” Asami’s mouth had gone dry. She didn’t want to think about what could have been. She didn’t want to think of how much blood there had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya had said Asami was right to move her when she did. The injury in Korra’s side was severe, but not nearly as dangerous as the head wound. The gash was deep, running from her hair and almost to her right eyebrow. After mending her side, Kya had focused on mending the gaping hole in Korra’s head. Kya had stopped the bleeding before they rushed her back to Air Temple Island and then had stayed up all that night and into the afternoon the next day, working the waters in the bathtub until she was satisfied Korra wasn’t going to fade away on them. Korra had slept the rest of the day and night. It was nearly evening by the time she had finally woken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said that we got you out of there just in time,” was all Asami said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled. “Katara taught her well. She’s the best I’ve seen besides her mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asami said softly. “She is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra sighed. “Will you stay with me? I know we don’t have much time, especially after all of this, and I don’t want to waste any of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t have much time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Confused, Asami forced a smile to cover it and the flutter of fear that had suddenly gripped her gut. “Tenzin said you needed to focus on getting better. Mako, Bolin, and the airbenders can work to figure out what’s going on until you’re ready to join them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Korra’s turn to look confused. “I know. But…” She trailed off, now holding her head again and letting out a soft groan of...pain? Frustration? “I feel like...I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami ran a hand over Korra’s shoulder. Korra felt tense and hard under Asami’s fingers, like she was coiled and ready to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Kuvira? Mako said that with everything going on, the gangs were fighting for control. I feel like I’m missing something. It sounds right, but...shouldn’t we be getting people out of the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami felt cold. Her hand stopped its gentle motion on Korra’s shoulder. “Out of the...city?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The evacuation? Kuvira...no...that doesn’t sound…” Korra groaned again. She ground her balled fist into her head so hard that Asami was worried she was going to hurt herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami reached out and caught her hand. “Korra...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head. It wasn’t bad, but...fuck, Asami. It hurts. I can’t fight Kuvira...it’s happening...all over. I thought I could…” Whatever she was going to say was forgotten abruptly as she jerked forward and vomited on the small, woven rug by the bed. She hadn’t eaten anything in nearly three days, so not much came up, but that didn’t stop her stomach from trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get Kya,” Asami said as she helped Korra back onto the bed. Korra gripped Asami’s arm so tight that her knuckles turned white and pain flared up Asami’s arm, into her shoulder. She didn’t flinch away, but caught Korra’s other hand with hers and squeezed, almost as hard as Korra had, but not quite. “It’s okay. I’ll be right back,” she promised, trying to keep her voice steady and calm, despite the storm of fear that was going on inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra’s eyes were clenched tight. She finally released Asami’s arm and instead draped her own arm over her eyes, elbow bent and resting above her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite what she had said, despite knowing that she needed to get Kya </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Asami hesitated to leave Korra. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if I’m not here and…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami shook herself. She was letting her own fear drive her, crashing against her like an unstoppable wave in the storm-tossed ocean. Asami pulled away from Korra, holding on to her hand as she stood. Then she let go and hurried from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temple was quiet, empty of the air acolytes and newest additions to the airbender ranks. Asami went down the simple wooden stairs, taking them two at a time, towards the sound of children’s laughter in the dining room. Never slowing her almost reckless pace, she burst into the room and saw startled faces turn to look at her. Her fear must have shown, because Tenzin jumped to his feet, rattling the table in the process. The kids looked startled, but Jinora and Pema also jumped to their feet. Ikki sat on the floor, her food forgotten. Meelo stared at her, a long noodle dangling out of his mouth. Rohan let out a little burbling giggle, too young to know what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Kya?” Asami said, glad to hear strength in her voice that didn’t echo what she felt inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Pema who answered. “She woke up not too long ago. She was washing up and then going to go look in on Korra. I was just going to bring up some noodles…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Tenzin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Asami admitted, and now she did hear the terror in her voice. “She’s...she said it hurts and...she’s not making sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami heard bare feet on the wooden floor. Kya rushed in, half dressed with her hair askew. She took one look at Asami’s face and closed the distance, taking Asami’s hand in her own. “Come on. Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami let her lead her back towards the stairs. “What’s wrong with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a head injury like that, it’s normal to have some lingering effects. She’s going to need a few days to rest and get her strength back. I healed the worst of it, but there’s a lot of bruised tissue in her brain. I could feel the damage and I did what I could, but her body is going to have to do the rest of the work on its own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami grasped at the facts, tried to focus her mind on them to drown out what she was feeling. She could handle facts, especially when they were coming from an expert in their field. “She was talking about Kuvira. I don’t think she remembers the battle or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami felt Kya’s fingers squeeze her own in a gentle, reassuring way. “She’s confused. Her mind is trying to make sense of what’s going on, but...give her time. I promise, Asami. It’s going to be okay. I know it doesn’t help, but this is normal for a head wound this bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had made it back to Korra’s room. Korra sat on the edge of the bed again, her knuckles white as they gripped her knees, dry heaving as her stomach fought to rid itself of any last moisture in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya placed a gentle hand on Korra’s forehead. She looked back at Asami, and then somewhere over her shoulder. “Help me get her back in the bathtub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin came up beside Asami--she hadn’t even realized he’d followed them up the stairs--and stood on one side of Korra. Together, he and Asami lifted her, supporting her limp form out of the bedroom, down the hall to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tenzin,” Kya said. “You should go check on the kids, I’m sure they’re worried about Korra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, backing out of the room and leaving Kya to work without a word, uncharacteristic for the airbending master. Asami helped Kya get Korra into the bath and then the healer filled the tub. Asami staggered back and somehow found herself sitting on the closed toilet seat, feeling numb and empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra lay in the tub with only her face above the water, Kya kneeling with her eyes closed, focused on moving the water in a steady, healing rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami watched her, watched Korra. She felt numb and cold and so very alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt the air as it was ripped from her lungs, torn from her throat, her mouth wide and desperately, frantically trying to </span>
  </em>
  <span>breathe</span>
  <em>
    <span>, to fight, to hold on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Air rushed around her, beating against her skin, raking her shoulders, her neck, her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava coursed in her veins, blood turned to iron, hot, heavy. Heavy, so heavy. If the wind hadn’t held her, she would have collapsed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zaheer hovered in her fading vision.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra jerked violently, half upright in bed. Something held her down, heavy, tight across her stomach. She batted at it, trapped, breathless. She couldn’t breathe, her head throbbed. Pain, fresh, clear, pulsing and crashing and filling up every space in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was tender, gentle, soft, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight against her stomach was Asami. Asami’s arm. Korra was in her bed, in her room. Air Temple Island? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Zaheer...no. I beat him. I </span>
  </em>
  <span>beat</span>
  <em>
    <span> him. Didn’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She panted. She could breathe. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra, are you okay? Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami started to pull her arm away. Suddenly desperate, Korra latched on to the smooth flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a dream?” Korra meant it as an explanation, but it came out sounding like a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Asami soothed. She pressed closer to Korra, holding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tender, gentle, soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra grasped at the sensations, holding on as her mind cleared and her breathing slowed until it was even, regular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pale light filtered in through the window. Starlight and moonlight, washing through the thin curtains and splashing a light rectangle on the wooden floor. The hard bed beneath her, Asami’s warmth at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami was in bed with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra felt the dream fade and the pieces of her mind come together as she just laid there, Asami’s arm around her middle, and breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I out?” Korra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a day,” Asami answered, her voice quiet. “How...how do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra frowned. There was an ache in her head, and she brushed the tender skin there, feeling the scar that even waterbending couldn’t quite mend. Her stomach felt tight, raw, and...empty. “Hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami snorted. The laugh was raw and undignified, but Korra also heard a note of relief bubble up in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which reminds me, you promised me lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami didn’t move, but her fingers tightened on Korra’s ribs. Korra couldn’t see her face in the dim light, but she also didn’t hear the laughter she was hoping for. “It’s midnight. You slept so long, Korra.” Asami started to sit up. “Are you sure you’re okay? I can wake Kya…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Korra pulled Asami back down. “I think I’m okay. I mean, my head hurts a bit. But it’s not bad. Not like…” Her voice faded out. She remembered pieces of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>pain. Blinding, biting, panic.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “It’s not bad. Just a dull ache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was more than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dull </span>
  </em>
  <span>ache, but compared to the pain she thought she remembered from before...fragments of splitting, blinding, pain...it was almost a relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence stretched on. Korra felt Asami’s warm, strong, comforting presence beside her. She shifted in the bed until she could slide her arm under Asami’s shoulders, her fingers brushing the light, soft fabric of Asami’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? I remember...I remember getting hurt. I think I woke up, but I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Asami to answer. “You woke up, and you seemed okay. But then…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami had been absently stroking Korra’s side, but her fingers went still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do remember what happened before we went to the Spirit World?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra’s frown was back. That was an odd question. “Of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami shifted and braced herself on her right elbow so she could see Korra’s face. Bright green eyes caught the light from the window and Korra felt her breath catch. Asami searched her eyes, her face, those green eyes lingering on the scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits...it must have been bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra hadn’t seen Asami like this before. She took a deep breath, enjoying the way it felt after the lingering terror of her nightmare. She hadn’t dreamed about him in so long, she had started to hope that that ghost of her past had finally abandoned its endless torment. At this moment, she only wanted to ease the worry she saw etched in Asami’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira attacked the city, but we stopped her. There’s a new Spirit portal. You,” Korra brushed Asami’s face with a finger, “decided we needed a vacation, and once we got there, couldn’t wait to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami rolled her eyes but couldn’t quite hide the sly, relieved smile. “Now I know you’re broken. That vacation was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Korra sighed, as Asami laid down again, resting comfortably against Korra’s side. “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay that way for a while, Korra listening to the gentle sound of Asami’s breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were dreaming about Zaheer, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra’s breath caught. She fought the sudden, frustrating surge of panic at his name. She had worked so hard to put him behind her and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but yet just the sound of his name was enough to set off some primal, instinctive panic inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Asami whispered. “I shouldn’t have asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra focused on her breathing, and was surprised at how easily her calm returned. “It’s okay. I spent three years trying to hide it, and look at what that got me. I should have talked about it sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the guilt return. Three years. Where would she and Asami be if she had come home? She had wasted so much time hiding and feeling sorry for herself. She had left her friends, abandoned everyone who was working so hard both to help her and to keep the world from falling to pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame yourself. You needed time to heal and find yourself after everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Asami reading her mind? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be the Avatar, but you’re a person too. Be nice to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let Asami’s words wash over her. She felt no judgement in those gentle words, only a soft worry and caring that sent a warm flutter through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the ache in her head, she felt sleep tugging at her. She was so warm, comfortable, with Asami’s arm wrapped around her. “Stay with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she drifted off, she didn’t hear Asami’s answer, but felt the arm tighten around her ribs and Asami’s hair tickled her face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has taken on a life all of its own. Every chapter I write just goes its own way. I hadn't expected it to be this long when I started. Most of my fics are tags and "fixes" but these characters just keep pulling me along. </p><p>Thank you all for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! This was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I thought they were too short. So you're getting both at once! Unfortunately that means I'm all caught up now. Good news is, I have the day off and the house to myself, so the plan is to write until hunger or my recent acquisition of Jedi: Fallen Order pulls me away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was sometime in the afternoon when Asami woke, still curled close to Korra’s side. Korra was still asleep, breathing evenly, lips slightly parted. A gentle snore escaped as Asami shifted, but the Avatar didn’t wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami didn’t want to leave her, but certain needs were becoming more pressing by the minute. Her head felt thick and heavy from sleeping so late, her mouth dry and clammy, tongue rough against her teeth. Her bladder was screaming for relief, and her stomach gave an insistent grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami slipped out of the narrow bed as quietly as she could manage, pausing a moment at the bedside to watch Korra sleep. There was more color in Korra’s cheeks now, and the rhythm of her breath was smooth and natural, calm. She had seemed lucid when she had woke in the night, even feeling up to some light banter. That gave Asami hope. She wanted to see those bright eyes, clear and aware, alert and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so blue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But first...priorities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami padded down the hall in her bare feet to the bathroom. Once she was finished, she followed the smell of food down the stairs to the kitchen. Pema was there, fixing up a tray. Two bowls of steaming noodles were ready, and Pema was finishing up with the tea. She smiled as she saw Asami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were starting to wonder if you two would sleep all the way through tonight. Kya went up and checked on you two a few times. She said that Korra seemed to be doing better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was almost a question in Pema’s voice, which was light but also touched with concern. Asami smiled at her, suddenly grateful. “She seemed better last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that,” Pema sighed. She didn’t push Asami for more information, but also didn’t give Asami the feeling that she was uncaring in her silence. Asami felt at ease, comfortable and assured by Pema’s calm presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you take this up to her. Let us know if you need anything, we’re here for both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami let her gratitude shine in her smile, and she couldn’t help it when she gave Pema a gentle hug. The mom hugged back, rubbing Asami’s shoulder gently. “The two of you have had a rough week. Well. A rough year, I guess. Take all the time you need. I’ve got the food and the tea under control. Just let me know what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Pema.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tray in hand, Asami headed back up the stairs to Korra’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami felt an instinctual panic starting in her chest, before she heard the toilet flush and Korra’s slow, shuffling steps making their way back to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami scolded herself as she tried to calm her beating heart. Desperate for something to distract herself, she focused on arranging the tray and its contents on the small table beside Korra’s bed. She felt like she was teetering dangerously close to being a nervous, clingy mess. She was the CEO of a massive industrial organization, well used to high stress environments, both in a difficult business negotiation, and out there in the world, fighting equalists and benders and armies set on destroying the city she loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Destroying the woman she loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman she loved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra shuffled into the room, oblivious to the storm of emotion battering Asami. “That smells so good. I’m so hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sank onto the edge of the bed as Asami handed her a bowl of the noodles and a warm cup of tea. Despite her earlier words, Korra balanced the bowl on her thighs and first drained the cup of tea in rapid gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that hot?” Asami asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little. I guess I was thirsty.” She let Asami take the cup out of her hand. “How long was I out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which time? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s late afternoon,” Asami said instead. “We slept the whole day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Korra muttered around a mouthful of noodles. “That explains my head. This must be what a hangover feels like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally satisfied to see that Korra seemed more like herself, Asami took her own bowl and sank into the hard wooden chair by the table. They ate together in silence, aside from the soft slurps of the noodles as they sucked them into their mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami found herself paying more attention to Korra than to the cooling bowl in her lap. Dark circles lurked under those eyes, and the scar stood out sharply in stark, pale contrast to the dark tan skin around it. Her eyes wandered back to Korra’s and she found herself staring deeply into the brilliant blue pools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Korra said, her voice soft, hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra gestured vaguely. “You look so worried. I don’t remember much about the last couple days. Just little...things. Here and there. But you. I remember. You’ve been here this whole time. Your company...everything else. Republic City and all the evacuees. Your work is important to them. They need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra’s voice trailed into silence. Her eyes held the same haunted look Asami remembered from after the battle with Zaheer. He had taken so much from her, left her to doubt herself. Korra was one of the most stubborn, self-sufficient women Asami knew. She had always fought to prove that she could be the Avatar, that she could live up to the list of names that had come before her, each saving the world in their own time. Yet somehow Korra always forgot that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> saved the world. Over and over again she threw her own needs and desires aside to fight for others. And not only in big, grand gestures. In the little things, where perhaps it mattered more than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m holding you back.” Korra hesitated, so her voice so soft Asami could barely hear it, “Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami didn’t feel anger, she didn’t feel pity at those words. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Korra, knew how her mind worked around problems. She knew Korra wanted her to stay. She knew what Korra was truly afraid of was that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would stay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No matter what. And that she would be the reason that Asami, imagined somewhere in a dark place in Korra’s mind, would fail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Others might say that Korra’s instant reaction to a problem was to punch it in the face, or rather the face of the closest person responsible. But violence wasn’t all Korra knew. She was loyal, fierce, proud, and stubborn. She didn’t see benders or non-benders. She saw individuals with lives and families and loved ones of their own. She saw pain and fear and loss and felt it as if it was her own. It was easy to see someone struggle through catastrophe and feel pity for their situation. But Korra never felt pity. Compassion, yes. And with that, the fierce need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make things right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The years after that fight with Zaheer, after what the battle did to Korra’s body, to her spirit, had been among the worst years of Asami’s life. She had been afraid then that she’d lost her best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were definitely the worst three years of Korra’s life, lost in pain and guilt and fear. She had locked herself away from the world, walked away from even her parents as she struggled to find herself in the chaos that haunted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>won.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had defeated Zaheer a second time, even if only inside herself. Others might think that the Avatar’s true strength was in her power to bend every element to her will, to summon the Avatar spirit in displays of bending beyond anyone’s imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Korra had found herself beaten again, caught in a situation outside her control that had left her wholly reliant on others to care for her. She had dreamed of Zaheer again, her mind falling back to the last time she had felt so out of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami was no healer, but she did know that the mind was powerful on its own, capable of playing the most cruel tricks on a person. After her mother had died, it had been so difficult for Asami to just...hold on. She had felt lost, drowning in a storm-tossed sea with no one to come to her aid. She had watched as her father faced that same storm, and had in the end given himself over to it. Asami had thrown herself into her work, even at that young of an age, and found some peace and meaning in creating new life of her own from sketches and designs and her own raw imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami stood, and Korra looked up at her for a moment before her gaze slid away to the floor, as if she truly believed Asami was going to turn and walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami sat by Korra on the bed, close enough to touch. Korra’s thigh was warm against her own. “If you really think I’m going to make you go through this alone, I’m going to go get Kya right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked thrown off and more than a little confused. “Kya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She obviously missed something in that head of yours if you think I’m going anywhere.” Softer now, closer, Korra's skin warm against her own. </span>
  <span>“Don’t push me away. I’m not better without you, Korra.” Asami felt her voice break, even as she willed it to stay strong, willed </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay strong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For Korra. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Like you said, we’re in this together. You don’t get to have my back when I’m in trouble and then expect me to walk away and let you fight through things on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked guilty, tears starting to form in her eyes, but she didn’t look away. “You always know what I’m thinking, don’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Asami leaned in. Her fingers found Korra’s face, brushed along her chin, following the smooth lines of her face until they found Korra’s hair. Her lips brushed Korra’s. Soft, gentle, barely touching. Korra’s lips moved against hers, just as tender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra’s lips broke contact, just barely, still brushing softly against Asami’s lips as she whispered, “I’m sorry.” Her lips brushed against Asami’s once more, twice, deeper this time before she pulled away again. “I promise...I won’t push you away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami answered, not with words, but with her lips, her whole heart. She kissed Korra deeply, not with a needful passion, but with a promise of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Finis</i>
</p><p>It felt right to end this here with a glimpse into how well Asami knows Korra, how she thinks. I wanted to address, in a way, some of what Asami had been feeling after those three years Korra was away trying to find herself again and to show that she truly understood why Korra was gone so long. </p><p>Thank you all for reading! You can look forward to more Korrasami to come, even if this short piece is finished! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>